


ALL-TIME LOW 无路

by iloveqty



Category: Marvel (Comics), Marvel 616
Genre: Alcohol Abuse/Alcoholism, Angst, Avengers Vol. 1 (1963), Bad Decisions, Bittersweet Ending, M/M, Prostitution
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-25
Updated: 2018-01-25
Packaged: 2019-03-09 03:14:19
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 17,018
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13472541
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iloveqty/pseuds/iloveqty
Summary: Obadiah夺走了他的公司。Tony失去了一切：金钱，朋友，复仇者……乃至他的神志。Tony住在街上，成了无家可归的流浪汉。而当Tony实在拿不出钱买酒时，他出卖了自己最后的财富：他的身体。直到有一天，他遇到了一位不该出现的客人。





	ALL-TIME LOW 无路

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [All-Time Low](https://archiveofourown.org/works/13321581) by [Sineala](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sineala/pseuds/Sineala). 



> Kiyaar一直让我写一篇基于Tony第二次酗酒时期的故事，主题是“Tony破产后流荡街头，以酒精为生。他决定为了赚酒钱去卖身。Steve发现了。羞耻，侮辱与泪水贯穿始终”。
> 
>  
> 
> 我试着把故事背景设定在相关漫画发行的时期，也就是1986年。请默认Steve和Bernie Rosenthal已经分手（尽管原著里大概还要晚一点）。文中有过去时！Tony/Tiberius Stone提及，这在原著里基本是心照不宣了。
> 
>  
> 
> 感谢Sheron为我做了非常全面的beta. 还有teaberryblue，她为我提供了不少关于劣质酒的知识。
> 
> 译者注：NC17,站街梗，非常虐心。中篇。有前任提及。

All-Time Low 无路  
by Sineala

1.  
还差23美分。

卖酒的售货员盯着他，眼神麻木又算计。他把手里的樱桃味白兰地拉回了柜台，因为看出Tony现在的廉耻心已经和他的卫生情况一样跌破新低。

这就是“不行”了。

Tony的五脏六腑都因为渴求而蜷缩起来。他几乎能从舌尖尝出酒精的味道，可那只是幻想。他没钱了，破产了，成为了流浪汉。半年前他站在世界顶端——宝马香车，美女环伺，举世无双——从没想过他的世界会有任何改变。可现在看看他的模样吧。

“不怪你”，Tony喃喃道。

他感觉自己现在正重新被打回原形。从前他总以为人人都热情友善，满嘴都是请求与感谢的话语，心中都充满关怀。他感觉以前所有人都在意他。

Tony小心地用粗糙的双手把柜台上的硬币收集起来。他的指甲里渍着黑泥，边缘开裂得毛毛躁躁。他把硬币都揣进了自己脏兮兮的牛仔裤里，然后把已经磨出了几个洞的大衣又整理一番，仿佛他心里还有自尊这个东西，仿佛他现在没穷到连一分钱都舍不得扔。

他从前花钱如流水。电汇一动，文件一签，财富就成千上万席卷而来。这点钱原来根本不入他的眼。从前如果有个向他要一块钱施舍，他可能会直接给他二百，然后回家看看Maria Stark基金会有没有给流浪汉之家捐款。 

他试着挺胸抬头地走出店门。当门前的风铃随着开合响了一阵之后，他彻底出了门。冷风立刻把他吹透了，冻得他瑟瑟发抖。已是深秋时节。枯叶打着旋飞过他的脚边，在风中飞舞。呼吸之间寒冷的空气如同细针刺痛了他的肺。Tony看得出随着自己呼吸眼前已经冒起了白气。今年冬天可够人受的。那个店员刚才对排在Tony前面的一个男人说道。那人笑着点了点头，他的大衣看着厚实又暖和。

Tony又拉了拉自己的外套，粗糙的布料几乎划疼了他的双手。无所谓了，好东西给他也是糟蹋。他觉得自己从来也配不上任何美好的事物，而现在整个世界也在告诉他事实就是如此。  
他从前谈笑间可以策划战争，设计盔甲，经营公司。而如今他连今晚在哪里过夜心里都没底。他感觉自己不再是个未来学家了。

几米之外的街角站着个男人，身穿着商务西装，在城市的这一地段显得鹤立鸡群。他的西装当然比不上Tony原来的，但现在的Tony谈不起什么品位。而且，这男人干净利落，一丝胡茬都没有，一看就像个成功人士。他有工作，还有钱剪个时髦的发型，栗色的头发在前额随风微微颤动。Tony不认识他，但知道这人身价不菲。

那男人看了看Tony空空的双手，破旧的衣衫，还有随意生长的胡茬。Tony觉得内心紧缩了一下，不可能是羞耻，他早就不记得什么事羞耻了。

那人又看了看他的脸，Tony傻乎乎地眨了眨眼睛。那阔佬的视线和他交汇了一下，就没有在离开。

很久没人愿意看Tony的脸了。

“嘿，”那人叫到，“你没事儿吧，哥们？”

他脸上带着一丝热切，Tony曾经在Jan，Rhodey，还有（老天啊）Steve脸上都看到过同样的表情。当然是在他们放弃Tony之前。那是一种明亮友善的神情。这人想要帮他，像之前Tony的朋友的那样。不过他有点含糊，不想复仇者们那样开朗。可能这就是复仇者们如此珍贵的原因吧。

Tony点了点头，不过是机械化的动作。他觉得自己仿佛灵魂出窍，在半空中看着这部名叫“Tony Stark”的纪录片。剧情大概是一名酗酒的懦夫如何失去了一切。没有什么幸福结局。

“我很好，”Tony沙哑着嗓子说道，“就是……没钱买酒了，就这点事儿。”

沉默良久，唯有狂风呼啸。

男人的笑容扩大了。Tony不知道他是不是认出了自己。他现在可一点也不像Stark国际的总裁Tony Stark，不过也说不准。男人眼中闪过一丝贪婪的光。不只是贪婪，还充斥着欲望。那是一种渴求。

从前有人这么看他吗？Tony记不清了。他不愿意回想从前，试着忘记一切，宁愿整个世界都昏昏沉沉。以前的一切都不会再回来了，他不该回忆。Tony试着让自己麻木，唯有如此他才能继续活下去。

那人走进几步，舔了舔嘴唇。“想赚点钱吗？”

没错这绝对是欲望。

Tony试着回给他一个最完美的微笑，这笑容曾经让多少人对他痴迷不止，心甘情愿地宽衣解带。他想了想如今的处境，心里明知这是个坏主意。但这人要给他钱，他需要钱。而且，这也算一门技术。他没什么选择的余地，也知道自己擅长什么。他从前可是个中好手。

“当然了”，他说。

从街角转过去就是一条肮脏的小巷，地上满满的污泥和垃圾，还处处是冰凉的积水。Tony跪下时裤子瞬间被冷水浸透了。可他毫不在乎。

他们没讨价还价。那人没问Tony要多少钱。Tony也不知道那人会给多少，只要能付一瓶酒的钱，Tony就干。

 

男人只是靠着墙站住，把下身拉出来。他的屌不算难看，正常尺寸，也挺干净。男人半勃着，他伸手撸了几下，然后就用拳头攥着送向Tony，仿佛他在给Tony喂东西。

这不算Tony生命中最悲惨的时刻。

Tony张开了嘴附身向前，感觉有点熟悉。他的身体知道该如何动作。

他听见男人在呻吟——声音高得可笑，仿佛是黄片里的情节——然后那人的手指抓紧了Tony的头发，握着他的脑袋粗暴地进出，狠狠地操着Tony的脸。Tony甚至不需要有什么技术，他对男人来说只是一张嘴。这人只是想要个温暖的地方来活动他的屌。

他突然觉得以前的性事中似乎还带着一丝温柔。

Tony闭上双眼用鼻子呼吸，耳中听着男人呻吟着草爽死了操死你，让这一切更像荒诞的黄色电影里的情节。Tony的思绪开始飘移。他不会给自己创造幻想乡，因为那里面只会有他求而不得的一切。他能让自己的思维变成一片空白。他的世界空空如也，他自己甚至都不复存在。现在是别人在卖身。可男人的屌戳到了他喉咙深处，让他必须控制自己不要干呕。

大概又进出了六七下，男人毫无征兆地射在了他嘴里。Tony咳嗽着，口水顺着下巴留下来。精液从他嘴里流出，滴上了他的胡子。Tony立起身转头吐了。他没抬头，男人也没看他。

“谢了，”他的客人说道，声音里是暖洋洋的满足；Tony还在咳嗽，试着平静呼吸。“拿着吧。”

男人朝他手里放了两张二十美元的钞票，提起裤子头也不回的离开了。

Tony低头看了看邹巴巴的钞票，心里计算着这些钱能买多少酒。现在数学只能用来做这个了。他曾经精通三角和微积分。他曾经可以建造飞机引擎。

可现在他只是算着再来一次他又能买多少酒。

事实上波顿牌樱桃白兰地尝起来还不如刚才的精液，但喝过一口之后他也就不在乎了。

他有酒有钱，还知道怎么继续赚。

Tony心里奇怪自己原来怎么没想到这个办法。这事儿来钱快又容易。他不傻，从没糊涂过，酗酒也不会影响他的智商。他只是得想通这件事，酒精现在是他一切活动需求的基础。食物，住所，衣服，睡眠，酒精。酒精支撑着一切。

他以前靠出卖智慧而非身体生活，他心里清楚。但是要做一个世界五百强企业的总裁，或者顶尖的飞行工程师，你就不能早上八点就醉醺醺的。如果你的身体在咆哮着从内部开始罢工，叫嚣着酒精的安慰，那与头脑相关的一切都是笑话。同样，一个反应迟钝的醉鬼是没办法做超级英雄的。上一次他穿上装甲，差点造成平民死亡。是上一次吗？他记不清了。

再想翻身已经没意义了，甚至不值得一试。Tony天生就擅长破坏周围的一切。清醒时，他的总有些多愁伤感。而如今他的新工作让他能不再顾虑地烂醉如泥，而随之而来的麻木更是有助于他继续以此为生。

Tony当然比不得职业男娼，也懒得去精进业务。他的身材早已不复从前的火辣，让人们上赶着花钱看他宽衣解带，所以他乐得清闲。没人要看他跳脱衣舞，卖弄腹肌和屁股。而且他也不卖屁股。一般都是轻描淡写的手活和口活，再加上一点点Tony Stark独有的风情，他的魅力倒还没有跌到低谷。

一周，两周，三周……他腰包厚实了点，开始负担得起更好的衣服，工作服——算是一个投资，Tony头脑深处的商务基因如是说道。这些衣服都很紧身。皮裤紧紧裹着他瘦骨嶙峋的双腿，上衣前襟撩起来展示着缩水的腹肌，依稀可以看见肋骨的形状。他不复当年的风采了，但还算好看，起码足以靠着外貌招揽客人。赚得多的晚上（也就是付了酒钱还有剩余的话）他会开个小时房，洗澡的同时在水槽里洗洗衣服。他从不刮胡子，尽管心里明白修剪了胡子生意来得更快更多。他太出名了，面部轮廓清晰立体。从没有人打伤过他的脸。

现在这就是他的生活了。手活，口交，来杯酒，在小旅馆里睡一两个小时，或者直接昏倒在牌桌下，再来杯酒，接着又是一瓶。

太阳开始下山了，秋风又呼啸起来，今夜注定滴水成冰。再来一个就好了，Tony想着，这样就足够买酒的。他今天下午为洗澡开了个钟点房——这是公务支出——所以需要把钱补上。  
街角迎面走来个男人，肩上背着个圆布包。他大步流星，脚步很快，目光直视前方，一眼也没看Tony。从没有人愿意看看Tony。

但如今，Tony逐渐形成了一种雷达，专门识别那些饥渴又会隐藏的顾客。不是所有人都会主动问价，主动出击从来不失为良策。而这个男人，没错，他看上去就是那种喜欢被动接收的。他穿着件防水大衣，帽子压到鼻梁，Tony看不清他的脸，但是他总体来说……他看上去不想是会做这档事的人。但Tony不是没遇到这样的客人。也许他们觉得自己是直男，可实际上却在等着Tony走出第一步。他们想要Tony来主动诱惑，而Tony也心甘情愿。况且这种初次开荤的经常因为羞耻心扔给他一大笔钱。

随着男人走进，Tony心中一乐，因为这人的头发在昏黄的街灯下闪着温暖的金色光芒。自然而然的，Tony瞬间就想到了Steve，尽管Steve永远也不会来这地方。这人倒是也和Steve一样强壮，看上去活像个橄榄球后卫。Tony好几周没想到过Steve了，他如今的世界里没有复仇者，复仇者也永远不会属于这片肮脏的街道。

他收回了思绪。不过是巧合罢了。他把他从前的生活随着记忆一起抛进迷雾之中。  
这陌生人目不斜视地走近Tony，看上去是赶着去什么地方。Tony心里习惯性地浮现出超级英雄巡游的模样。男人的帽檐依旧拉得很低，Tony看不到他的眼睛，但能看到他路过自己时朝这边瞟了一眼，仿佛真的在看他。男人肩上的大包晃动了一下。  
这人的目光停在他身上的时间有点太长了。  
嗯，没准有戏。  
男人没看他的眼睛，但脚步却放缓了，仿佛是心里在纠结要不要靠近，尽管他不由自主地靠近了Tony。绝对没跑了。就在他快要与Tony擦肩而过时，Tony出动了。他斜靠着墙面，让灯光照亮他的全身，然后挺了挺胯。接着，Tony起身，嘴角挂上了曾经为他赢得了政府合约和美女靓号的笑容，这样男人转身时就能看到异常诱人的自己。

“你好呀先生，”Tony甜腻腻地说道，“要找点乐子吗？”

陌生人像是被冻住了，瞬间停下脚步。他一动不动地站着，Tony只能看到他的后脑勺。

 

搞砸了。这人——他肯定是来办事的，但不是来办Tony的嘴。他还是太正经了。该死，他是不是条子？肯定是，操他妈的，Tony可付不起保释金，也没律师。他甚至能打电话的人都没有。

而接下来，那人转身走进了灯光里。他抬起了头，Tony终于，终于看清了他的脸。

是Steve

看来Tony最终还是剩了一丝的廉耻心。

他不敢看他。他想找个地缝钻进去。他想逃跑。他想直接倒地死去。Tony双颊火热，胃部蜷缩着， 四肢都控制不住地在颤抖。他需要再来一杯。再来很多杯。他希望直接喝晕过去。

“Tony，”Steve声音沙哑地开口。

很久没人叫过他的名字了。

Tony用尽全力抬起了头，因为他活该受这个罪。Steve脸色惨白，几乎没了活人气。他的下巴紧紧锁着，下颚骨旁的肌肉鼓出奇怪的形状。双眼闪烁着火光，可同时又有点水汽，好像是不知道自己想哭还是想给Tony一巴掌。

那个大包从他的肩膀滑落，振金的光芒闪现出来。

Steve终于开口了。

“你消失了好几周，”他说道，声音低沉，仿佛在用力压抑自己的情绪，“而现在你在这里，做这种事？你——你就是跑到这里来了？为了干这个？”他的声音终于崩溃了。眼泪顺着脸颊流下来。

Tony能感觉到自己的嘴唇在颤抖。“这也算个活计。”

Steve瞪着他，Tony看着他的双拳握紧又松开，看着他喉咙滚动一下，深吸一口气，逼回了自己的泪水。

他不知道Steve会不会打他。

“好吧，”他用气声说道，接着又提高了声调，“好吧！”他听上去像是要和谁干架，可却又不想在这里解决。Steve弯腰捡起了他的盾牌又背回身上——接着，他用人类几乎不可能拥有的速度闪电般抓住了Tony的胳膊。他的手像铁钳一样，这就是人类力量的极限吗？

Tony已经忘记和超级英雄们共处一个世界的感受了。

“干什么？”他明知故问。他想要让自己的声音显得疏远而冷漠，他想要用声音表达出自己不需要任何人。可是他的声音听上去脆弱细小。

“跟我来，”他说道，而因为他是正直光辉的美国队长，所以这是个命令。Steve没等他回答，就抓着他往街边走。要是Tony想逃的话，Steve很可能会直接打断他的胳膊。

“你要带我去哪里？”Tony问道，心里砰砰直跳。要是Steve敢提回家这两个字，Tony就决定他宁可断手断脚地给人口交也要反抗。他不能——他不能让别人看到他这副模样。他甚至不应该让Steve看到他，但现在太晚了。这就是Steve的问题，他从不听人说话，更不会放弃。

Tony只能学着和耻辱共生了。他就得他本能就着酒精咽下一切，可如今Steve钳子一般的手让他无法够到酒杯。

“去暖和的地方，”Steve声音粗粝地说道，把帽子又拉低了，“我来打车。”

他在压抑着哭声。

Tony悄悄看了他一眼，见到泪水从Steve脸颊划过，在他的衣襟上浸出几个深深浅浅的圆点。他从没见过Steve落泪的样子。Steve不应该哭泣。Steve永远强壮可靠，仿佛天生英勇无畏。而如今他小声抽泣着。这都是因为Tony。Tony希望自己能有骨气告诉Steve别在意了。他不需要Steve的同情，也不想Steve难过。Tony的心脏曾经勃勃跳动，可如今那里只剩下一片麻木空虚。他只要再来杯酒就能让这一切维持下去，他很好。

Steve把他拉到街边，狠狠地吸了吸鼻子，Tony简直不好意思——说的好像他还有廉耻心一样——他简直不好意思去在意。他们转过几个弯，路过了时代广场上的色情剧院，还有很多窗户破败内里昏暗的小店面。Tony想说这种地方不会有正经出租车的，但他觉得Steve肯定也清楚这一点。毕竟，他一眼就看出Tony刚才是在干什么勾当了。  
但实际上Steve可能就是拥有某种该死的美国队长式的魔力，因为没过多久真的有一辆出租车从他们身边缓缓开过。Tony看到Steve抹了把脸，把眼泪粗暴地蹭到袖子上，然后他招手叫停了那辆车。

他们钻进了后座，Tony在前，就好像是神盾在交接犯人，Steve仿佛确定Tony会逃跑。

坐好后Steve放开了他的手，而Tony立刻颤抖着拿出了酒壶，迅速打开瓶盖灌了一口。Steve用一种充斥着背叛与痛苦的眼神瞪了他一眼，但什么也没说。  
Tony的酒壶见了底。他听见Steve发出极其微小的一声抽泣。

等到Steve探身和司机交代目的地的时候，他声音小到了Tony根本听不清楚。他只是疯狂祈祷不是第五大道890号，紧接着他把手放到了车门上以便必要时跳车逃跑。他会被撞死。死就死吧。

出租车开了起来，在街角右转。谢天谢地他们是朝南走。他不知道Steve要带他去那里，但幸好不是操他妈的上东区。

车上没人说话。

当他们在格林威治村外延一个不起眼的地方停下来时，Tony真的糊涂了。Steve付了车钱，然后点了点Tony的肩膀，示意他跟上。Tony想他不会是要把他带到至高圣所吧。Steve不会真的相信奇异博士能治好他的酗酒对吧？

这一次Steve拉着Tony的小臂，手指紧握着他的手腕。这就像他们在牵手。走在他们前面的两个男人肯定是在牵手，不过没人在乎。这里毕竟是格林威治。而且就算Tony看上去像个男妓，这里的卖肉客们也多到足以把Tony买埋起来了。

他们无声地穿过街道。Steve在一个店铺旁边停下脚步，这是……立德药店？嗯，好吧，Steve想去就去吧。也许他想来包擦眼泪的面巾纸？Steve只是瞟了Tony一眼，橱窗里的灯光打在他脸上，Tony看到上面满是泪痕。Steve试着拉Tony进去。

“别。”Tony开口了。

他心里想到了药店里明亮的灯光，想到如此形象光明正大地站在Steve身边。他所有的丑陋都将无所遁形。任何人看到他们俩都会觉得Steve在招妓，会以为他们是一起的，会以为Steve这样高尚的人在和Tony牵扯不清。

“随你的便，”Steve说道，“但是不许走。”

他强调了这几个字，仿佛Tony是条不听话的宠物狗，需要用根绳子拴在街灯上。Tony心想Steve总不会觉得他一离开他就会跪在地上找屌来吸吧。他觉得自己没准可以试试，就为了气死Steve。

Tony最终还是选择了穿着过于暴露的衣服独自在风中打哆嗦，没敢对路过他的小帅哥们飞眼风。

他不知道Steve是不是去借电话了，他会不会给复仇者或者Pepper打电话，说他发现了Tony。不，应该不是，街边就有电话亭，更别提Steve肯定带着身份卡。

Steve最终拎着一个大袋子出来了，看见Tony还在也没露出喜色。他的嘴唇紧紧抿着，可还是拉起了Tony的手，把他拉到街角，继续穿过一条又一条街道。Tony不知道他们要去那里，可是也不在乎了。

闪光的招牌写着旅馆，Steve就在这里上了台阶推门进去。

这里比Tony最近睡觉的地方稍微高级一些，起码明面上没有蟑螂的踪影，房间也是按天而不是小时出租的。但这也意味着他们要接受前台服务生目光的审视。Tony知道自己看上去是什么货色，他也的确对得起这身打扮。

他还记得从前酒店服务生看到他时眼中闪动的神情。他们会微笑着称呼他为Stark先生，鞍前马后为他办事。瑞兹酒店的总统套房，那些回忆早已模糊，昏昏沉沉地泯没在Tony头脑中日益扩大的死海之中。

“听着，哥们儿，”服务生摇头道，拿眼瞟了瞟Tony，对这一套早已见怪不怪，“这里不是那种地方，明白吧？我们不想惹麻烦。这里是供人休息的正经旅馆。你们要探索新姿势，就另寻他处吧，听明白了吗？”

Steve拿出钱包，提了提嘴角，拍出三张百元大钞。

“我听说这里房间不错的。”Steve声音平淡。

。  
这次服务生没多说什么就转身从架子上拿出钥匙推向Steve，顺便收起了柜台上的钞票。

Tony真的很想从地球上直接消失。

屋里只有中间的一个双人床，米色床单上有可疑的淡色污渍。但这屋子总体来说洁净温暖，而且比Tony这一周赚的钱加在一起都贵。Steve关了门，然后把手里的袋子推到Tony怀里，接着就在角落的椅子上坐下。他把帽子放在了身旁的小桌子上。而Tony谨慎地坐在床边，和他保持安全距离。

Steve仰头示意他看看袋子里的东西。“打开吧，这他妈就是你的圣诞礼物了。”

Tony打开了袋子，里面有一条内裤，几双袜子，一瓶止汗露，一块肥皂，洗头水，一只牙刷，一管牙膏，一板安全剃刀。Tony觉得自己要哭了。

袋子底下放着一盒保险套和一管润滑剂。

看来这就是受到Steve帮助的感觉。

Tony眼睛里火辣辣的，可他不想让Steve看见自己哭。他永远也不想让Steve知道，不想让Steve接触到阴暗污秽的一切。他不想让Steve把他带到格林威治的小旅馆里，连服务生都以为他们要打炮。他不想让Steve给他买避孕套，这样他为了酒钱跪在地上给陌生人口交的时候就能安全点。

这不应该是Steve的生活。Steve不属于这里。

“明早十点退房，”Steve沙哑地说道，“今晚房间归你了。睡觉，洗澡，随你他妈的便。别再穿那么少了。我不会告诉别人的。”他说完把钥匙放在了桌上。

很好，他现在变成Steve见不得人的秘密了。

他应该现在就起身离开，跑着离开……他知道该做什么。可这是Steve啊，他很久没见过Steve了。只要遇到Steve，他就变得特别，特别没骨气。他只是想在这里再待一会儿，和Steve共处一室再久一些。就算Steve要对他嚷，就算Steve会恨他一辈子。好几周了，只有Steve叫了他的名字。Tony只是想感觉自己是个活人。他想确认自己还是比口交时那个温暖的洞更有价值一点。

期望是一种感受。感受是坏东西。但不幸的是，他的酒瓶早就空了。

Tony抬头对上Steve的眼睛：“我不能要。”

“要什么？”Steve问得小心翼翼，可每个字眼还是像刀子一样戳穿了Tony的心。

“这些，”Tony指了指袋子，又指了指整个房间，“一切。”

“好吧，可是你又不会拿我的钱，”Steve固执地说，仿佛他真的试着给过Tony，而两人都心知肚明他为什么不会给。

“我知道你不会给我现金，”Tony声音中带了一丝嘲讽，“你知道我会把它都花在喝酒上，而你他妈就是不能接受我是个彻头彻尾的垃圾——”

Steve站了起来气势汹汹地朝他迈了一步，双拳紧紧握着，脸涨得通红：“只要你安安全全的，我宁可把我所有的钱都给你去买酒！你知道我不赞成你喝酒，但是我情愿你在屋里醉晕过去，，也不想看到你上街卖身，”他惊天动地地嚷道，Tony不由自主抖了一下。“天哪，Tony，你不会以为我不——”

他没等Steve说完， 因为真的不想听到后面的话，“我不需要你施舍。”

“这不是施舍。”Steve皱眉道。接着他呼了口气，缓和下来。你一直很骄傲，Tony，我明白。但是求你了，你现在需要帮助， 让我——“”

“我没什么可骄傲的，”Tony低垂着头，再坚持也没什么意义了，“再也没了。”

Steve又向前一步，仿佛他想要安慰Tony，可又不知从何做起。Tony也不知道怎么才能让他明白这一切都没有意义。

“当我一觉醒来，物是人非，”Steve终于开口道，“我除了身上穿的衣服什么也没有，而你接纳了我，给了我一切。你给我了住处，还给了我一个家。Tony，你真的不能相信我我也会为你做同样的事吗？你不觉得我用尽全力帮助你吗？就当是为了报恩？你连一晚上的旅馆都不想让我租？”

你是美国队长啊。Tony想要这么说。而我什么都不是。放过我吧。

Tony看着他，感觉嘴角又浮起笑意：“我雇了你”。他轻描淡写地说道，把Steve堵得哑口无言，“我把你列入了复仇者，记得吗？我花钱雇你留下。房间什么的只是员工福利。我没给你一个家，我只是给了你一份工作。”这几句话真伤人。

Steve看着他良久不语，眼底却仿佛山崩海啸。似乎他们站在一场大祸的边缘，就像他刚从机舱跳下，却发现靴子熄火了，他正在自由落地。

接着，Steve小声说道：“多少钱？”

Tony一颗心要从腔子里跳出来。他不知道这是不是羞辱，一切在这句话之后都给人奇怪的漂浮感，就像当年他要起飞之前，就像他一口气干完了一瓶酒之后，就像他早已疯狂到不去在乎。

“你说什么？”

“多少钱？”Steve重复一遍，靠得更近了，“你不要我的施舍，你想要自己挣，是吗？Tony？”这问题就像在嘲笑他，可Steve的嘴唇抖得厉害，几乎要哭了。也许他就是在抽泣。“我能接受。你不是卖身吗？我买。多少钱？”

不，不不不。耶稣啊，这不是Steve的世界，这不是Steve的生活。Tony想象着在阴暗的小巷里为Steve跪下，想象着Steve像那些人一样操着他的喉咙，管他叫婊子，贱货，而Tony舔着精液干呕，就为了那点钱。

这一切都不应该发生，他们应该是朋友，是伙伴，也许有一天在复仇者庄园里，Tony会浅笑着朝Steve欠身，而Steve回应着他，亲吻着他，对他表白爱意。Steve会轻轻触碰他的身体，如同触碰无价之宝。

“Steve，别这样……”

“我的钱不好吗？”Steve恶毒地说，“你给不认识的人舔，可是怎么？你觉得我太高尚了，所以没资格——”

“你不会想要的，”Tony绝望地说道。

Steve唇边闪过一丝笑意。“我开始感觉你其实并不知道我想要什么。到你多少钱，Tony？”

好吧，好吧，无所谓了。这他妈绝对是个最操蛋的较劲游戏。Steve会退让的。Tony会吓死他。

他站起身，几乎快和Steve贴上了。他想等Steve自己往回撤，但美国队长永远坚守阵地。

“给你口？”Tony用自己最恶心人的声音说道，“二十块。撸管十块。”他笑了笑。“折扣价，你知道，为了我的老朋友。”

Steve毫不退缩，反而直视了他，目光闪动一下。

“如果我想操你呢？多少钱？”

这句话在Tony脑子里炸开，他的眼前竟有瞬间的空白。Steve不会是——他不能，Steve不想要这个的。他们不能这样做，Tony不卖屁股，起码现在不卖。况且很多年没人操过他了。从始至终都只有 Ty一个，而且，他不能再想下去了。他恨讨厌Ty碰他。  
得他就配被如此对待。

“我不干，”Tony音调平静，“我不卖那里。”

Steve笑得残忍，眼底酝酿着暴怒的情绪。“你只是现在不卖，”他纠正Tony，Tony很告诉Steve他错了，“谁都有个价钱，Tony。我想知道你值多少。”

你不是这种人，Tony绝望地想道，你相信的是理想和真理，你就永远不会去卖身，你也永远不会出卖自己的灵魂。

“一千。”Tony听到自己开口了。

一千块太高了，就算是这个纸醉金迷的年代也没这个价钱。只有最高级的妓女才能偶尔这么狮子大张口。Tony不值这个价，连想都不敢想。况且Steve也不会随身带这么多钱。就这样结束吧。

可Steve嘴角又浮现出了微笑。“好啊，”他仿佛一个即将狩猎成功的猎手，“很合理。”

Tony盯着他，眼中可能充满了恐慌。他看着Steve走到之前做过的那张椅子边，拿出钱包数了五百块钱放在桌上。

“先付一半？”Steve说这话时依旧在笑，但是他的目光闪烁冰冷，“先付一半，完事后再付一半，对吧？你们的规矩？”

Tony盲目地点点头，也挂出了他最迷人的微笑，用于揽客的笑。“就是这样。”

也许只有这样他才能拥有Steve。尽管只有一夜。

Tony走过去拿起钱放进自己紧身裤的后兜里。买卖成了。

Steve只是忧伤地看着他。“在床上有什么规矩吗？”

Tony试着想了想如果他真的去卖屁股会对嫖客说什么。Steve现在也不过是个嫖客。所有嫖客都只想要一样东西，Steve也不例外。他只能这样安慰自己。Tony提供一具温暖的身体，一个又湿又紧的穴口供Steve放置他的鸡巴。Tony只是一个洞。他不能再细想，否则两个人都会死于疯狂。他们没法拥有Tony曾经梦想的一切。太晚了。

“你不能亲我，”Tony紧巴巴地说道，喉咙底部胀痛着，Steve眼中又泛起了水花，“不能碰我的屌。你从后面上我，手和膝盖接触我就可以。你操我时不能看我的脸。你不能对我说任何甜言蜜语。”

最后一条规定似乎真的伤了Steve的心。他的表情纠结又痛苦，好像身体有某处皮开肉绽。“我不能安慰你？”

哦他当然想听Steve说这些了。他想要Steve抱紧他，告诉自己他关心他，告诉自己他想要这一切多久了；他想听Steve对他说他很棒，很珍贵。他太渴望了，所以必然不能拥有。对Steve的渴望不像是酒精依赖，因为Steve会离开，而他走后Tony就再也没法得到一丝半毫的安慰了。还是尽量别上瘾的好。

“不行。”Tony咬了咬牙，“你可以骂我。很多人最喜欢这一点。”

Steve的脸白了一瞬随即转红，看上去想要为Tony狠狠地揍某人一拳。他似乎想把整个世界都掀翻。

也许Steve真的还关心他。

“我可以提点条件吗？”Steve脸沉下来，“我会多付钱，多少都行。”

天啊，他听上去太痛苦了。这一切都是个笑话，可谁也不愿意让步。停不下来了，他们只能一条道走下去。

Tony叹了口气。“你的钱，你随意。”

Steve的脸又红了一下，他随即低下了头，好像很不好意思提出接下来的要求，尽管现在他实际上就是在买春。他接着抬起了头，因为只要Steve Rogers想要的东西，他就不会踌躇。Tony很想知道他到底要干什么。

“不带套（Bareback），”Steve说道，而Tony的脑子因为把Steve Rogers和GV里的境界混合在了一起而意乱神迷。这很可笑，尽管他们的确是在做皮肉生意，但这可是Steve啊。

Tony扬起一道眉毛。“你看了不少基佬片啊，Steve？”

“我会付钱的，”Steve又说了一遍，没理Tony，“我只是——想要离你近一点，想要感受你——”他停住了，Tony竭尽全力不让自己被情绪淹没，“你知道我没病。我有治愈因子。”

“我知道，”Tony看了一眼桌子，“再加一百。”

Steve拿起钱包又掏出一百，拍在了桌子上。他把大衣脱下来随手扔到地上。

Tony想他们真的要开始了。

他大衣下穿着普普通通的毛衣和厚长裤。没穿制服。他飞快地脱下毛衣和里面的背心，赤裸着上身站在室内昏黄的灯光之下，如同从天而降的希腊神祇。他很白，身上没有一道伤疤，浑身肌肉健美。他太好看了，好看不足以形容他，他简直是完美。Steve一直是完美的化身。Tony已经做了很多年关于他的春梦了。但是从来不是因为他的模样——Tony没遇到他之前就开始了——而Tony从第一眼看见他就知道自己恋爱了。可Steve如此英俊，总是有加分的。

但现在Tony还是有点难过了。

等到Steve开始坐下低头解鞋带，Tony迅速除下了身上的衣服。Steve花钱不是看他脱衣服的，而且能躲过Steve的目光最好，他不想Steve看他。再也不想了。

Tony脱光了，皮肤因为遇冷起了一层鸡皮疙瘩。Steve只穿着内裤。现在的天气不是和搞天体派对，但是Tony估计他们两个很快就能暖和起来了。

Steve向上看了看，Tony也回视他的目光。他看着Steve眼中反射出自己的苦痛煎熬。他瘦骨嶙峋的身体倒映在Steve蔚蓝的眼眸里，胸腔还带着多年前心脏手术留下的伤疤。他的胯骨突出，肌肉早已退化。Tony的鸡巴缩成一团。

 

“你……”Steve咬了咬嘴唇，没说下去。Tony不知道他是不是要夸自己的顺从表现。他不知道想听Steve说什么。

他只是朝胯下一指，满不在乎地笑道：“别在意这个。我接客时候站不起来，不是针对你。”

这是个谎话。一半是。他干的活并不需要勃起，所以他也没试过。最好他能毫无反应。但是人的身体很奇妙，大脑更是令人难以捉摸。有时候他跪在地上替别人舔屌，可能是频率对了，或者他放空到了极致反而感官更加灵敏，他会开始以为自己真的想要这个，而他的下身也会随之起立。

话虽如此，他倒是从没管过那里。只是生理现象，肉体的条件反射。不管它自己就会消下去。

Steve的眼神一低，随即抬头看向Tony。“没关系。”他又咬紧了牙关。

接着Steve起身脱下了内裤，然后，操他妈的真是个大家伙。Tony曾经模模糊糊地知道Steve尺寸不俗，大多数是因为他得给Steve修补战甲，也有时是因为在Steve晨跑结束时不小心瞟过几眼。但Tony从来没见过真真正正赤裸的Steve，他现在只是半硬着就已经像个色情片主演了。Tony不知道他能不能接待这么大的家伙，他很久没被操过了。

他半晌才意识到自己一直盯着Steve的下身看。

“我应该加个高危工种补偿款的”，Tony脱口而出。

他抬头时看到笑容从Steve脸上一闪而过。“没事的”，Steve软软地说，“我会慢慢来，我会小心的。别害怕。”他太温柔了，看上去几乎是颤抖。

没有人会和婊子这么说话。

他们面对面站着，彼此凝视，Tony不知道现在该干什么。他从来没干过这种事。他试着将脑子里储存的关于Steve的性幻想召唤出来。在他的梦境里，他会朝Steve走过去，Steve把他的手臂举起压在墙上，狠狠吻她。Tony会用胯磨蹭他，让他硬的发疼，然后Tony双膝下跪——

操的，Steve也许也想要抚弄他，正常人都会这样。Tony接客太久了。

好吧，他梦里Steve把手插到两人之间，握住Tony的下身轻轻撸动，同时亲吻抚摸着他，接着Tony双膝下跪——

等等，Steve会关心他的膝盖状况的，Steve不会想要Tony只是跪在地上服侍他。地毯又薄又粗糙，Steve会心疼的。

好吧，Steve会把他带到床上，Tony会顺着Steve的身体一路吻下去，最终含住他。Steve不会粗暴地操他的脸，也不会按住他的脑袋。Steve不会骂他，而是会轻柔地揉弄Tony的发丝，抚摸他的脸颊，真正去爱他。Steve会笑着低头，脸上是赞许与快乐。

可惜现实与梦境恰恰相反。

“开始吧，”Tony说道，“我不想让你白花钱。”

Tony拿起袋子里刚买的润滑剂，拧开了盖子。他转过身一脚踩上床沿，打算好好给自己做准备。自己开拓穴口时角度总有些不合适，但Tony的身体向来灵活柔软。

Steve挨近了他，一手扶住他的腰。“我来帮你？”

Tony心想Steve今晚既然付了钱，那他想怎么摆弄Tony的屁股都应该时合理的。如果他想用手先给他的鸡巴探探路，Tony也没权利拒绝。但这样一来亲密感会大幅加剧，他会开始胡思乱想，因为Steve在用手指小心缓慢地打开他。这会让Tony觉得自己很安全，被关怀着。Tony不敢相信那些感觉了。

“我知道怎么做”，Steve继续说道。

Tony心里知道自己其实早就愿意了。

“再加一百，”Tony觉得这样Steve没准会退缩，“现金。”

Steve飞快地点了点头，走到屋子中间。Tony听到衣服摩擦的声音响了几下，纸币被清脆地掏出来，拍在桌上。

Tony趁空爬到床上，慢吞吞地朝前挪动一点，直到自己面朝下背对着Steve。他跪伏在床上，屁股撅起，等待着。他全身上下现在唯有此处最有价值。 

他把润滑剂放在手边，闭上双眼等待着。

轻柔的脚步声响起，接着一只温暖的手迅速拂过他的下半身。Tony明白Steve是在叫他不要害怕。他心里却在想自己是不是应该告诉Steve他不能再碰其他地方。床垫下陷了一些，Steve正在他身后，大手分开Tony的臀瓣。Tony等待着突如其来的异物感，以及润滑剂冰凉黏湿的触觉。

Steve的呼吸吹过Tony的屁股，接着让他的大腿内侧颤抖不已，最后拂过他垂落的双球。Tony以为Steve只是想看一眼，可随即Steve他妈用舌头舔上了Tony的穴口。

 

从来没有人为Tony做过这种事。他全身像过电一般，下身立刻挺立起来，顶在下腹和大腿之间，硬到不成样子。Steve的舌头灵活至极，在他的臀缝之间进出，接着他用手指撑开了Tony，然后上帝啊，他真的把舌头伸进去了。Steve毫不懈怠，认真寻找着Tony穴口中的敏感点，用舌头一一舐过。Tony心想老天啊是Steve在用舌头操我，他觉得如果继续下去他会控制不住射到满床，如果Steve——

他以为提前禁止Steve摸他的鸡巴会让他更好控制自己。他以为自己不会硬，他以为他杜绝了一切亲近的可能。

但是显然Tony还太嫩了。

而且，天啊Steve在舔Tony的屁股，他不是真想这么做对吧，不可能的，这不恶心吗？他不会感到反胃吗？与Tony有关的一切不一直都让人讨厌吗？

“别这样”，Tony绝望地啜泣着，

身后的动作立刻停止了，温暖离去，仅留下令人难耐的空虚。Tony迷惑了一瞬，随即明白Steve停下是因为Tony叫他停下，这又让他想流泪了。他不配被人这样捧在手心里。

“你不喜欢？”Steve的声音低沉暗哑，满是关心。也许Steve并不只想惩罚他。

Tony不知道应该怎么回答。“我……我……但那是我的屁股啊，”他把头埋在手臂里呢喃，“你不是真的想……”他知道自己下午才洗过澡。但不论怎样，他现在只是个流浪汉。这是他的屁股。Steve应该有底线的。就算Steve不在乎，Tony也应该有。

“我觉得我们早就弄明白了一件事，你他妈根本不知道我想要什么，”Steve的声音变得有些苦涩。这样更好，Tony可以承受讽刺挖苦，“况且，是你不让我吻你的，所以这是你的问题。我想这么干，我喜欢。而且我付了钱。”

Tony这才想起他没规定Steve只被允许用手指打开他。

“我记得你的规矩，”Steve继续说道，“我不会碰你下身的。”Tony心头立刻又涌起另一种羞耻心。Steve看见他硬到滴水的下身了，Steve把他的反应尽收眼底。“在我进去之前你必须觉得舒服才行，你知道的，放松一下。”

Steve没说相信我。Tony不知道这算不算是一种冒犯了。他更不知道Steve以前有没有想过要这样做。在他模糊的记忆里，他记得Steve看到他时会微笑，他记得他们在一起时很开心。

“我只是，”Steve说道，“我以为你会喜欢，对不起。”

别对婊子道歉，Tony心想道。

“我可以停下，”Steve说道。

“我喜欢，”Tony小声说，正常人几乎是听不到的。但是他知道Steve能听到。他不知道怎么表达他真正想说的话：从没人给过我这种感觉，我只是有些害怕。“我，我还想要——”

Tony不想停下来。他永远要不够Steve。  
但他想要什么不算重要。  
“很好，”Steve急切地说，接着又凑上来。

Tony不想求饶——因为他还是有底线的——但他把头埋在手臂里，决定屈服于自己的身体。不管Steve让他感觉多好他都不会再压抑了。在Steve射出来之前他听凭摆弄。Tony不知道自己应不应该喜欢这种被拥有的感觉。

Steve继续亲吻着他的穴口，嘴唇轻碾着Tony的肌肤。这不能算是犯规。Tony心甘情愿。Steve舔弄着他紧热的洞口，温柔到Tony真的开始放松，开始接纳追逐着Steve舌头的逗弄。进来，Tony想道，我想要你进来。他不知道自己居然真的还能有这种感觉，还能想要什么东西到心脏发疼身体颤抖。渴望让他卸下了一切防备，对Steve予与欲求。

Steve的舌头继续试探着Tony的穴口，Tony大声抽泣呻吟着，向Steve靠近，老天啊，Steve的舌头真的进到深处，从没有人这样做过，没用过嘴巴也更没这么温柔。这次之后他也在不会有这样的体验了。

Tony抽着气，泪水顺着眼角落下，下身因为Steve的举动几乎要爆炸了。他的淫液已经落到了床单上，可不正常，没人会这么尽心竭力服侍一个男妓。

Steve抬起了头，Tony听见自己在小声呻吟着不舍。他觉得Steve应该不知道他在哭。

“嘘，”Steve说道，“现在我要用手指了。”

对了，他们的确还在做买卖呢。

Tony昏头昏脑地点点头，他不知道自己一开口就会冒出什么丢人的话来。

Steve在他身后动了动，床垫又下陷几次。Tony不知道Steve在做什么，但听见了呵气的声音。Steve在朝什么东西上吹气。

“我先给润滑剂预热一下。”Steve听上去有些不好意思。

Tony应该禁止Steve对他这么温柔，他觉得自己的泪水根本止不住了。

就连Steve沾满润滑剂的手指都比Tony幻想中的好。Steve的手指因为润滑剂的缘故还是有些凉，但不算是不能接受。他不是一下就插进去，而是先用一手揽着Tony的胸口，抚弄他的肋骨，将他紧紧包裹起来。Steve的触碰总能让人感到温暖，他体温天生比常人高一些。就算闭着眼，Tony也不会忘了被他触摸的感觉。他不知道自己怎么才能不在Steve面前丢盔弃甲。

Steve的指尖终于轻轻戳进了Tony的穴口，过程缓慢得令人心碎。Tony想着Steve的力量犹如战神，能够一拳打穿墙壁，让人筋骨皆断。他知道到那风暴一般的武力在此时被完全地收敛控制，只是为了Tony。Steve的手指划过内壁，轻柔小心地探索，随着Tony内壁的开合前进。

Tony不卖屁股的另一个原因其实很多人都想不到，他非常紧，太依赖自己的理智。他一被人碰到就会焦虑不安，完全无法放松。要让他打开需要很久的准备，而且他也没到为了更多的钱去受那个罪的地步。原来Ty操他的时候就差点把他疼死，但那是他给自己洗脑说Ty很爱他所以别太娇贵了。那可能全部是假象。他从来没从真人那里得到过快感。但是要是花上一下午时间和一大堆润滑剂的话，他倒是可以被性爱玩具操出水来。不过尽管那感觉很好，Tony还是觉得太费事了。

Steve倒是一点不怕费事。

“别害怕，”Steve小声说道，“放轻松。”

Tony的皮肤因为Steve的吐息而颤栗，他已经听不懂Steve在说什么了，但能感觉到语气里满满的宠溺与安慰。Steve一把抱住他，而Tony没有抗拒，只是喘息着融化在了Steve怀抱之中，软得不成样子。

“这就对了，”Steve呢喃道，像是在夸奖Tony做了什么大事，仿佛昨日重现。Tony朦胧中觉得有一股骄傲涌上心头。他随即意识到自己其实是在一个破烂旅馆里和Steve交钱打炮，这让他突然生不如死。

一切都是错的。

Steve的手指很有技巧地在Tony穴口中探索，他就像是在测试Tony的反应，寻找Tony每一处敏感。手指更深了，开始有规律地进出。操，Tony觉得自己湿透了，淫液几乎要流出来，而这一些都被Steve看在眼里。Steve可以看到Tony的鸡巴挺着，不用碰就一动一动地滴出前液，Tony还傻乎乎地以为Steve看不到他的脸就不会明白他想要什么呢。

两根手指伸进来之后，异物感加重了。Steve的手指和他身体的其他部分一样，都是超大尺寸的，但是他没有硬进，依旧是顺其自然逐步推进。Tony的身体已经不再抗拒他了，甬道变得越来越软。Steve的手指动作太轻柔了，几乎是毫无目的地在四处摸索，Tony猜测Steve可能根本就不知道还有前列腺高潮这东西。那可就太扫兴了。

可接着Steve的手指越来越深，然后哦上帝啊——

“操！”

Tony上身不受控制地一挺，喘息起来，这感觉比他之前自己玩还爽，仿佛世间除了快感一无所余，他的下身几乎涨到疼痛的地步。有那么短暂的一瞬间，他觉得没什么再能越过Steve伤害他，天哪，Steve的技术太好了。

他几乎要开口感谢Steve，可随即他有记起来了。

Steve应答一般低吟一声，Tony立刻明白Steve也很享受这一切。他喜欢Tony的反应，他喜欢打开Tony。

Steve的手指还在继续工作，缓慢却坚定，越来越深，进出的动作也越来越能让Tony颤抖战栗。Tony的下身叫嚣着，他开始后悔不让Steve碰他了。Tony腰软陷下去，穴口洞开，他觉得他可以吞下一切，只要Steve能进来。如果Steve想把拳头伸进来，他也不会有异议。

他的脑海中不在是苍白的空洞，而是充斥着金色的阳光。Tony几乎记不清自己的名字，他在那里，要做什么，他只是让自己随着快感漂浮，让理智蒸发，只记得Steve的手指在他后庭的触感，只记得Steve拥抱着他，支撑着他的动作。

有种想法在他脑海中一闪而过：这感觉远胜酒精。

“我觉得你准备好了，”Steve说道，声音有些遥远。他现在主宰了Tony的世界。“你觉得呢?”

Tony模模糊糊地觉得自己应该武装起来，说一些冷漠的话语让Steve摸不透他的心思，否则等Steve离开他会变得一无所有。

“嗯……”但他只是发出来浅浅的呻吟。

“我的意思是，”可Steve说了下去，“毕竟你是专业的。”

他想多了，Steve显然没忘了帮他降温。Tony打了个冷战。

下身的动作立刻停止了。“对不起，”Steve愧疚的声音低低响起，“抱歉，天哪，我不是这个意思，我只是希望你——我只是不想非要这样才能碰你。”

“你就是这个意思，”Tony的眼眶又有点水意，“没关系，我说过了，你可以随意骂我。”

“Tony。”Steve的声音苦涩纠结。无所谓了，事已至此。就这样吧。

“来吧，”Tony说道，“我准备好了。”

 

他跪趴着，准备迎接剧痛。他以为Steve巨大的性器将他狠狠撕开，毕竟之前和Ty在一起时一直如此。但Steve却放开了他的屁股，又在他身后弄出更多水声。Tony立即明白Steve是在给自己涂润滑剂。他真的很想转身看看Steve触碰自己的样子，Steve会不会也在想着他呢？Steve会不会在操着他那个小女朋友的时候也会想起Tony？Steve还和那女人在一起吗？

床动了一下，Steve凑得更近了，一只手扶在Tony臀尖，挺身向前——

这一点也不疼。

Tony喘息着，感受到Steve的阴茎在压迫着自己的内壁，这真的很舒服，舒服到让Tony几乎本能地流下泪来。Steve给予他的只有欢愉，毫无痛苦，他已经把Tony打开到只适合他一个人，如同一件贴合的刀鞘。Steve的阳物顺利的滑进去，如同Tony是为他定制的。也许他们本就属于彼此，却一直到此刻才发现。

Steve确实很大，但他的缓慢温柔让挺近的过程如同步入天堂。金发的男人喘息呻吟着，声调颤抖。原来这就是Steve做爱的样子，Tony已经幻想好多年了。

“哦，Tony，”Steve小声说道，“天哪，Tony，你太——”他突然住了口，意识到自己不能夸奖他。

于是Steve进的更深了，Tony感到很虚弱，很无助，心中只剩下对欢愉的臣服与贪婪。他躬身向后追逐着，只想让Steve进入自己的最深处。他一点也不疼，天啊，这怎么可能？难道做爱本就应该如此？

Tony尽可能把Steve吞下，然后连呼吸中几乎都带了水声。Steve在他体内停顿了一下。

“没弄疼你吧？”

Tony把眼睛闭起来摇了摇头。眼泪划出眼眶。他从没这么爽过，可今生也只有这一次了。他现在只是个婊子，而Steve只是个嫖客。

“不疼。”Tony觉得自己现在傻乎乎的，因为这档子事儿本来就不应该那么难受才对，他和Steve早就可以这样亲密了。他天生就是属于Steve的，可他们错失了太多机会。而现在他只能在巷子里跪着给陌生人口交。

“很好。”Steve低声说，好像在确认着什么。接着他就动了起来。

在以前，Tony是不是会放任自己幻想Steve操他，而他幻想都中心全都是Steve神祗般的力量。Steve可以一把箍住他的屁股，从背后插入他，用尽全力，狂风骤雨一般地操他。也许他会用一只手抓住Tony的头发，让他的脑袋向后扬起，而Tony会彻底臣服于他。他会丢盔弃甲，任由Steve驰骋。他知道自己不喜欢做下面的，但是Steve不一样，Steve让他心甘情愿献出自己。而且Steve一直操他，永不停歇，因为他本来就异于常人。他会像个性爱之神一样攻城略地，直至Tony失去意识，彻底归属于他。

但实际上并非如此

Steve的大手温柔地环绕着他，甚至连个红印都不会留下。他像朝圣一般触碰Tony，就好像他是个易碎品，是上天赐予的礼物。他妈的，Steve花钱给自己买了个礼物。Steve控制着自己，不紧不慢地进出。他大到即使不特意去找也能碰到Tony的前列腺，他缓慢地压迫着那里，一次又一次，让Tony这个从不喜欢被操的人开始疯狂撸动自己的下体，不住地呻吟颤抖。他意识到Steve可能连碰都不用碰一下就能让他高潮。

“Steve，”Tony突然叫道，他不知道自己为什么呼唤他。他只是想说出Steve的名字，他想要Steve，要他的一切。

“嗯， Tony，”Steve的回应充斥着爱怜与悲伤，“我在。”

Steve一遍又一遍在他体内进出，直到Tony彻底被打开，塌下腰除了追逐Steve的鸡巴什么都不管。这是本能，Tony甚至都不知道自己表现的怎么样，只听到Steve发出了变调的呻吟，仿佛被Tony惊喜了。他的声音如同春药一般让Tony双球发紧，阴茎滴落的液体把床单都濡湿了。Steve逐渐开始用力，睾丸打在Tony的屁股上让他几乎有一种失神的快感。Tony想要更多。

“嗯啊，再来，”他说道，知道自己其实没资格那么多要求，但是Steve只是照做了——天啊，他不知道Steve在做什么，但是这太爽了，“操，Steve，再来啊。”

光是这样Tony就要射了。Steve连碰都不碰就能操射他，让他颤抖着遗忘时间空间，只剩下追逐欲望的本能。Tony恍惚觉得不应该给Steve左右自己的力量，可他在自己都不知道的什么时候早就把一切都交给了他。

Steve干得越来越深，越来越快，快感积累着，让Tony仿佛自云端坠落——

他射了，从没这么爽快过。他能感觉到自己的性器颤抖着一遍又一遍喷出精液，而身体则是不受控制地颤抖抽搐着，狂热的浪潮几乎卷走了他的神志。高潮持续着，他射精的动作被延长，精液流下来弄脏了床单。他一辈子也没射过这么多，几乎多到让他的睾丸开始发疼，可是他还是停不下来。Tony哭喊着，而Steve继续操他，一遍又一遍顶着他的敏感点，让他的高潮绵延不绝。Tony被快感逼疯了，他哭泣着追逐Steve的鸡巴，直到一切被快乐淹没。

他晕了过去。

当Tony醒过来时他发现自己已经无力支撑四肢，只得趴在床上，下身处一片湿滑。Steve还在他体内没有完全出来。他也没有动，只是压在Tony身上，像条温暖的大毯子。

“你对我做了什么？”Tony呢喃道，“怎——怎么可能？刚才我……”

Steve应答般亲了亲他的肩膀。“不客气。”

你的完美毁了我，Tony想道，我永远无法和别人做爱了。他悲伤得几乎落泪。

Steve重重叹息一声，几乎是从牙缝了出来的，然后性器在Tony体内动了一下。Tony想道自己这个婊子当的太不称职了，Steve连射都没射。

“你要的话可以再用些力，”Tony说道，想让Steve别再束手束脚。他不值得，Steve可以尽情弄疼他。“我可以的。”

他觉得Steve可能是摇了摇头。“我不是——”他说道，手掌搭在Tony的肩膀上，似乎真的有什么事情要说，“可以换个姿势吗？不需要你转身，我不会看你，我知道的。”他这话说得却不心甘情愿。“我只是想……我需要……”

“当然可以。”

Tony现在没什么不能答应的，况且Steve付了钱。

Steve一只手扶住Tony的胸膛，然后抱着他坐起来。他调整了姿势，直到自己跪立着，而Tony靠在他的大腿上。Tony随着重力不由自主地把Steve吞下去，甚至达到了之前都没碰到过的深度。他以为Steve是为了这个才换的姿势，可随即对方靠了上来，用胸膛紧贴着他的后背，紧紧抱住了他。Tony这才意识到——

我想要靠近些，Steve想说，我想感受你。

Steve确定他们在做爱。

Steve一只手放到Tony的腰侧，引导着他自己上下耸动——Steve当然有力气抱着他动，但是他似乎更喜欢这样。在几近崩溃的快感下，Tony内壁缩紧了，这让Steve不由自主地低吼一声。他挺身刺入Tony，迅速又持久。

“你想听我说话吗Steve？”Tony呻吟着，知道自己已经彻底出尔反尔了，但他不在乎。Steve只是闷哼着不断操他。“你想知道我的感觉吗？天啊，Steve，从没有人让我这么爽过，你——嗯啊，天哪——你太棒了，射进来，我想你射进来，啊，Steve，Steve——”

他不应该说这些，这不是他真正想说的。这只不过是黄片里的台词。

他尽力转头，鼓起勇气看向Steve的脸庞。他就像是希腊神话里逃离地狱的俄耳甫斯，只为惊鸿一瞥而愿享万年孤寂。他看到Steve紧闭了双眼，这样他就不会看到Tony的脸。Steve就这样的人。他的眼泪顺着脸颊流下，嘴唇轻轻张开，破碎却美丽。

是Ton击碎了他。

“你知道我什么时候发现自己爱上你了吗？”Tony突然说道。Steve的双眼立刻睁开了。

但他什么也没问，只是双手收紧，再次向上挺身。

“我第一次离队，”Tony喃喃道，“双胞胎和Clint来队里的时候。我跟你说我要休息一下，而你——你求我不要离开，然后我——嗯啊，天哪——我就知道了。我知道我爱上你了。可我还是走了。你知道这让我看起来像什么吗，嗯？”

他现在也在离队。但他永远不会回去了。

Steve看着他，双目圆睁，眼角却流下泪来。Tony看不得这个，一点点都不行。他收紧了内壁，Steve随即用力一挺，也许是Steve的动作给了Tony最后一击，也许是Tony让Steve承受不住，但现在他们谁都没法再忍了。

“我第一天遇到你时，就爱上你了。”Steve说道，可却像是杀人犯最终吐露了罪行一般，他绝望地阖上双眼。

Tony仰身向后，把Steve的脑袋拽过来，狠狠吻住了他，Steve的嘴唇柔软地抵着Tony。他知道Steve刚舔过哪里，但他不在乎，他什么都不管了。Steve惊喘着咬住他的嘴唇，双手收紧，激烈地射在Tony体内。

等终于平静下来时，连Steve的触碰都让Tony感到疼痛。

Tony希望能留下点伤痕。

他和Steve一起喘息着，嘴唇舍不得分开。直到Steve彻底清醒下来，松开了双手，把Tony从自己身上放下。Tony早已瘫成一团。

“怎么样？”Steve问道，虚弱得好似劫后余生。他的双眼空洞无神。

Tony点点头。“从没这么爽过。”

Steve没说什么，只是向后挪了挪，看了看墙角的茶几。“亲了你要加多少钱？”

“你哪里亲我了？”Tony问道，从床上起来，双腿依旧颤抖着，却自顾自走向浴室。“没人亲我。美国队长不会吻一个婊子，明白吗？”

他关上门打开花洒。就算Steve之后说了什么，他再听不见了。

Tony呆呆地站在花洒下，把Steve留下的痕迹洗净。被Steve触碰过的每一寸皮肤，都是他爱过他的记号。在另一个宇宙里，Tony可能会邀请Steve共同沐浴，他会抱着他，把他顶在墙上，在流淌的热水底下热烈地吻他，探索他每一处敏感。他们会在玩闹中硬起来，然后直接在浴室里来第二发。

可现在Tony身上连一处伤痕都没有。

他只能关了水，把毛巾系在腰间，然后推开了浴室门。

Steve已经离开了。

他的毛衣还在，可鞋子和大衣没了，盾牌也一起消失。这意味着Steve不是出去办事，而是真真正正不会回来了。

Tony从没想过Steve会赖账，但是很显然，世界上总有惊喜。Tony心底突然涌起一股纠结又难过的感觉，他才不会舍不得Steve，他不能舍不得Steve。Tony不需要Steve。

不过起码他拿到了一半定金。

他走到桌边，这才发现Steve的钱包被留下来了，底下压着一张从旅馆笔记本上扯下来的纸片。Steve在纸片上潦草地写道：不论你需要什么，不论你何时想起我，你总知道该怎么联系我。请别冻着自己，也别受伤。

Tony拿起钱包，发现是高级的意大利货。这是Tony在上个圣诞节送Steve的礼物。Steve的信用卡都被拿走了，但现金有厚厚一沓。钱都是一百一张的，绝对不止五百块，现在全是Tony的了。

钱包里没有Steve和他女朋友的照片，只有半张初代复仇者的合照。说是合照，其实被Steve撕成了两半，他只把自己搂着铁人的那半张放在钱包夹层里。Steve对着照片里的铁人笑得灿烂，而现实中的Tony却重重叹了一口气。

他用手按了按那钱包，发现里面不只是钱，还有个硬硬的东西。他往卡夹深处掏了掏，然后拿出了一张……身份卡，是Steve自己的。Steve把他的身份卡留给了Tony。美国队长在卡片上直视着他，那是英雄的神情。卡片上还有Tony自己的签名，那还是他作为复仇者领导人时期的留念。他把卡片翻转一下，看到一丝光闪过。卡片是激活的。

Tony立刻拉开窗帘探身向外看，早已没了Steve的踪影。他只能听到风声呼啸，吹过空荡荡的街道和房舍。今年冬天注定寒冷彻骨。

他又看了一眼桌子，发现Steve留下的便签上还有一行字之前被钱包压住了。字倒不多，只有三个。

我爱你。Steve写道。

而Tony只是把那张身份卡一掰两半。

 

全文完


End file.
